<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Bliss by PeaceLilies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749170">Birthday Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies'>PeaceLilies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthdays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing, Hiking, M/M, Married Life, Nesting, Purring, Sexual Intimacy, Shiro's birthday, Xenobio, bottom!Keith, bottom!shiro, domestic life, nonsexual intimacy, sheith!babies, top!Keith, top!Shiro, vers!sheith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shiro celebrates his birthday and is able to enjoy all of the things he loves about married life and being a parent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthdays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday to my favorite boy!!!! Shiro deserves all of the happiness in the world and I couldn't think of any better way for him to receive it than through his husband and babies TToTT I just cannot resist a happily settled Sheith, living the life they want, raising three adorable Galra rugrats! </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>And a huge thank you, as always, to <a href="https://twitter.com/lilflowerbot">Ren</a>, for their tireless efforts in editing and beta-ing my work ;v; I am eternally grateful! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro woke up to a gentle hand stroking his face and soft kisses being pressed over his eyelids. He hummed, stretching out, and blinking his eyes open. He would never get tired of the thrill that ran through him at seeing Keith’s face first thing in the morning, every morning. But especially today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s expression was soft, his indigo eyes gentle and appreciative as they looked upon Shiro, his lips turned up in a soft smile. His hair was sleep mussed, coming out of its braid, and he looked a little sleepy still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss Shiro between the eyes, and the tip of his nose. “Happy birthday, my angel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s favorite time of day was morning. He loved waking up, all cozy and cuddly with his husband. He loved the quiet and sunrises and knowing that it was one more day that he had to enjoy. One more day that he was around for. It was a practice in gratitude and he was both humbled and awed by it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully though, it was Keith who really made mornings so enjoyable. He was snuggly and warm, always curling up around Shiro, or up against him. Shiro didn’t have the same Galra drives or instincts, he wasn’t compelled to scent or mark or anything, but Keith did smell particularly nice in the mornings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sweetheart,” he hummed in reply, wrapping his arms around Keith and pulling him close. He tucked his face into his hair, breathing him in, enjoying the slide and catch of Keith’s body hair against his skin as they moved into a more comfortable cuddling position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relaxed, just enjoying the quiet of the morning, the warmth and comfort of Keith’s body against his, and his calloused hands gently smoothing against his back. He liked that they didn’t need to fill silences. It was calming to just be together, settled in one another’s presence, and feeling safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith was tucked against his neck, lifting his head every so often to steal kisses, every time lingering a little longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have that much time to themselves nowadays, with three rambunctious rugrats running around, it was hard to just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It just made them appreciate these moments more, the peace before the storm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think we have?” Shiro asked, closing his eyes and smiling as Keith nibbled at his neck, his body sliding over Shiro’s, straddling his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long enough,” he hummed, hands planted on Shiro’s chest, a wicked smile on his lips, one canine folded over his bottom lip. “I locked the door last night… set up the baby monitors… so at least an extra two minutes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro laughed, resting his hands on Keith’s strong, lean hips, and looking up at him like he hung the moon, which, for all intents and purposes, he had. Keith was Shiro’s everything. Their little family was his entire universe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illness, war, death… they’d been through it all together. Now with a decade of marriage and three kids under their belts, Shiro wasn’t sure there was anything they </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> do together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for maybe having birthday sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was what sounded like a crash from downstairs and they both froze, listening for the sound of crying or footsteps. But there was nothing, only silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded, tugging down Shiro’s briefs, and then his own, before leaning over to grab the lube from under Shiro’s pillows where they had left it last, and never moved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing the cat…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro laughed, which got Keith laughing as he uncapped the lube, as Shiro glanced at the baby monitors to see that their kids were still sleeping.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, if that crash didn’t wake them up, I don’t want your noises to,” Keith said and sighed, sounding forlorn. “As much as I love to hear them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro ran his hands up Keith’s thighs, over his hips, and across his belly, feeling his muscles flex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be quiet,” he said softly, eyes roaming Keith’s face, and down his torso. “Promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I know you will. You’re always a good boy for me, angel…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro bit his bottom lip and nodded, blushing deeply. Keith had his number, had always had his number, and whenever he used it, he used it </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith was still chuckling, leaning forward and kissing Shiro deeply, while reaching behind him to stroke his cock. Shiro made a soft noise against Keith's lips, receiving a soft shush in reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved the way Keith touched him and kissed him, even when he needed to be efficient. It was still sexy as hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quick prep, love," he murmured, "gotta do this fast…" Keith pulled away a little, smiling cheekily, giving Shiro a wink. "But you know I like it dirty…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro wheezed, doing his best to stay quiet, and fumbling with the lube which only made Keith snicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I love you so much,” he cooed, nuzzling his face against Shiro’s cheek, and started to purr. Shiro couldn’t help but smile and chuckle. He loved Keith’s purr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too… so, so much…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been together for a long time, but Shiro was just as attracted and turned on by Keith as he was when they’d first gotten together and even though Keith teased him, he knew that he felt the same. It was a bit of an ego-boost, to know that ten years and three kids later their passion for one another hadn’t been tempered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Shiro couldn’t afford to get caught up in romantic nostalgia because they didn’t have a lot of time for this and he wanted to make it count. He ran an appreciative hand over Keith’s side to his ass, squeezing one perfect cheek, before sliding lube slicked fingers between the cleft of his ass, stroking his fingers against his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t take that much time in prepping, though he tried to be as thorough as possible. He trusted Keith when he swatted his hand away and sat on his cock, his ass pressing flush against Shiro’s pelvis in one slide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro bit back a gasp, his hips thrusting up involuntarily, making Keith huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy there, hoss,” Keith murmured, a smile on his face, one hand planted in the middle of Shiro’s chest. Shiro’s hands flexed against Keith’s hips, trying to relax despite the warm, tight heat of Keith around his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith took a few moments to adjust, closing his eyes, and sighing softly, his purr unabated. Shiro watched in awe, just taking in every perfect inch of his husband. The rise and fall of his chest, lightly dusted with dark hair that extended down his entire torso, the flex of his perfect six pack abs. He had more scars than a decade ago, the one on his cheek, his shoulder, a few that were across his arms, and thin lines of them over his hips and thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro ran his hands worshipfully up Keith’s ribs, over his pecs, and back down his sides, over his hips, and squeezing his perfect ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” he hummed and Keith opened his beautiful, indigo eyes, looking down at Shiro. He smiled warmly, purring, sliding his hands over Shiro’s chest in turn, and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was sweet and gentle. They both sighed at the change in angle and Keith nuzzled Shiro tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, angel,” he hummed, sitting up a little, and started riding Shiro’s cock in earnest. And all Shiro </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> do was hold on. He tried very hard in being quiet, biting his lip, watching Keith toss his head back, mouth falling open, eyes closed, making soft, breathy sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro was surprised their bed didn’t slam, though it did squeak, and you could clearly hear the slapping of skin on skin. Shiro was too caught up in everything to care if it woke the kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck...Keith…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro wrapped his hand around Keith’s dick, stroking him as they moved together. Keith wasn’t restrained, fingers digging into the muscle of Shiro’s chest, his movements more erratic than rhythmic at this point. The sex was always good, no matter what, but things were certainly different now with kids. Trying to steal away little moments together and having to be quick about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, god, yes,” Keith moaned into a kiss as he came across Shiro’s hand and abdomen and chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, baby, you’re so hot,” Shiro whined, giving Keith’s ass one more squeeze before coming himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith hummed and purred happily, rubbing his face against Shiro’s, a tender smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” he hummed, “happy birthday, baby.” He pulled back a little so they could look at each other and Shiro smiled up at him, catching a piece of hair that had fallen over his shoulder, and gently pushing it behind his ear. He brushed the back of his fingers over Keith’s shoulder and down his arm, completely in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he replied softly, cupping his cheek as they kissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise we’ll have more time later,” Keith said when they pulled apart and Shiro brushed a finger against his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. We’ll make it work. We always do,” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were able to scrape together a little bit more time, just to cuddle and bask, before the telltale signs of children waking started to sound from the monitors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to get up, then,” Keith hummed, pulling off of Shiro after one last kiss, making his way to the bathroom to clean up and change. He emerged from the bathroom in a pair of comfortable looking pajama pants with hippos on them and a black t-shirt. He was re-braiding his hair and looked positively resplendent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tied off his braid and looked at Shiro, his smile fond and eyes wicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you look good,” he said and Shiro laughed. He was laid out in their bed, arms above his head, just enjoying the comfort and safety of feeling so loved. Keith sauntered over and leaned down to give Shiro another kiss, full of promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come down when you’re ready,” he said, smoothing a hand through Shiro’s hair, before getting up and heading out of their room to wrangle the kiddos.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids were pretty self-sufficient--well, at least Koji and Titus were. At ten and eight, they did a pretty good job of getting themselves up, watching cartoons, and relaxing, if they were up before their parents. Mae, who was the youngest at six, needed a bit of help from her brothers, but was proving to be just as independent as they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro ran his own hands through his hair, closed his eyes, and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had the best life. Truly. He was married to the love of his life, they had three, gorgeous, hysterical, intelligent kids. He was alive… and another year older. He’d seriously hit the jackpot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear Keith, the husky timbre of his voice mixed in with the excited, high pitched exclamations of their children. He chuckled, rolling out of bed, and got himself ready to greet the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Downstairs, the kids were chattering away, and Shiro caught a glimpse of them in the kitchen as he came down the stairs.  There didn’t seem to be any particular mess, so it seemed it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been the cat that caused the crash. Whatever mess the cat might have caused while they’d been upstairs had been cleaned up already, and the kids were gathered around Keith’s legs, watching him do whatever he was doing on the countertop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came around the corner, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this?” he said, chuckling as all three kids spun around in near unison to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cacophony of “daddy!” and “Happy birthday!” assaulted him as three pairs of feet scuttled across the kitchen floor and Shiro dropped to his knees, his arms suddenly full of Galra babies. He hummed softly, enjoying the feeling of tiny purrs emanating from the three little bodies pressed against his chest, the soft, gentle snuffling breaths of their scenting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, kiddos. Thank you,” he said, holding all of them tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each one of their kids had come from a difficult situation. Abandoned breeding sites on backwater planets, part-Galra orphans rejected from one parent’s people because they were part Galra, and military training schools that were slow to be dismantled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being able to hold the three of them, to know that they felt safe and secure in the home that he and Keith had made, after going through such long, arduous journeys in their short lives, meant more to him than anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> birthday present he could receive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the three kids started to squirm, seeking freedom, and Shiro let them go after planting soft kisses onto each of their heads, chuckling as they scrambled to get their gifts for him. He looked up at Keith, who was watching from his place by the counter. His expression was soft, eyes a little misty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro stood, coming over to his husband, and wrapping his arms around him, kissing his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did good,” Shiro hummed and Keith nodded, leaning into him, rubbing his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did,” he sighed, turning his head to plant a kiss on Shiro’s chest, “I made your favorite. Blueberry pancakes and a cinnamon latte.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro laughed warmly, pressing more kisses into Keith’s hair, and squeezing him tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you most.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith huffed, shaking his head, and kissed him gently on the lips, before the kids came back in with their handmade cards and gifts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all settled down at the kitchen table as each kid presented their gift to Shiro, receiving praise, cuddles, and kisses from him in appreciation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cherished every gift and card he'd received over the years, keeping them tucked away in a hope chest, the cards placed neatly into a scrapbook. He wanted to appreciate this time with them while he still had it, before they were teenagers, and would prefer that he didn't hug or kiss them at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After gifts, breakfast was had and coffee was drank (by only the adults, of course). They got the kids ready for when Krolia would arrive to take them for the day so Shiro and Keith could have some alone time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krolia had decided to move to Earth to be closer to them when they'd decided to finally retire and settle down. It had only proved to be more helpful when they'd adopted. Koji had been 2 when he had come to them, but Titus and Mae had been much younger, Titus at 9 months and Mae at only 3 months. They’d needed the extra set of hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They loved spending time with their grandmother though and Shiro was glad that they were able to know her, as well as their aunts and uncles and cousins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krolia arrived right on time, the kids all squealing and excited to see their Veema. She was dressed for the cold weather and slid out of her boots and puffer jacket to get down on the floor to snuggle her grandbabies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stayed a little while to have a cup of coffee and sit with Keith and Shiro for a bit while the kids played, Koji and Titus helping Mae pack her little backpack with toys to bring with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for taking them, Mom,” Keith said as Shiro finished helping Titus into his boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure. I love spending time with the kits and you two deserve a day of quiet,” Krolia replied, zipping up her jacket, “enjoy it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed Keith warmly on the cheek and turned to Shiro, giving him a kiss of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Shiro,” she said warmly, buffing his cheek with a finger, before she lifted her hood and gathered up the kids, ushering them to the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be good for Veema!” Shiro called as he and Keith watched Koji and Titus crawl into the car, chuckling as Mae lifted her arms up to Krolia so she could put her into her booster seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith snuggled against Shiro’s side and he put an arm around him, kissing his hair, and they both waved as Krolia pulled out of their driveway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, handsome,” Keith hummed, “it’s cold out here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro chuckled and followed Keith dutifully back into the house. It was much quieter without the kids and while Shiro didn’t mind the noise and busy-ness, the reprieve was definitely more relaxing. Keith held his hand, gently tugging him back upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro took in the line of Keith’s strong shoulders and the partial profile of his face as they climbed the stairs and Keith looked back at him, smiling brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for more of your birthday present?” he asked as they reached the landing and the last few steps that led to the bedrooms. Shiro laughed and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes,” he replied and Keith laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the top of the stairs, Keith scooped Shiro into his arms, eliciting a surprised gasp and giggle from him. Keith was deceptively strong and it always thrilled Shiro when Keith carried him as if he weighed nothing at all. It was sexy as all get out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was gently deposited on their bed with a kiss and instructions to just relax, before Keith disappeared into the bathroom and Shiro could hear the water running in the tub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they had bought the house after their retirement, Shiro had had a vision of what he wanted it to look like. The place wasn’t exactly in disarray, but the fact that it could be molded suited Shiro’s ideas perfectly. He wanted to create their dream house. Well… it was his dream house and Keith enabled him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their bathroom was the largest in the house and the most “opulent.” They had a standing shower and a gorgeous bathtub. That tub was one of Shiro’s favorite features, besides all of the furniture that Keith had handmade for the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro flopped backwards onto their bed, sighing. He was literally the luckiest person in the universe.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” Keith called, coming back out of the bathroom, and Shiro lifted his head to look at him. He was half-dressed, holding a bunch of wrapped packages in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What bath bomb do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro sat up, chuckling, smiling brightly at his husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind do we have?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got, Intergalactic, Sakura, Twilight, and Peachy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith moved closer, holding out the bath bombs for Shiro’s inspection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” he said, tapping his lip, “let’s do… Intergalactic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith chuckled and nodded, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. I’m just gonna drop it in and the bath should be ready once it dissolves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith smiled brightly. “My pleasure, starlight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro watched Keith walk back to the bathroom, just checking him out, because he could, before getting up from the bed. He took off his shirt and followed after his husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take very long for the bath bomb to dissolve, dyeing the water a kaleidoscope of swirling colors with a little shimmer, and leaving the bathroom smelling like peppermint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith got into the bath before him, gesturing for Shiro to join him, leaning his back against Keith's chest. The water was just on the right side of warm and the scent of peppermint was refreshing and relaxing. He leaned his head back on Keith’s shoulder, closing his eyes, and sighed, body going limp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt more than heard Keith laugh, his hands gently stroking his chest, and brushing back his hair. He pressed gentle kisses to his temple and Shiro tilted his head to nuzzle Keith’s neck, breathing him in. It was nice to just soak and enjoy the silence. He and Keith were good at being quiet together and it was nice to truly indulge since they had the time to themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figured we could go for a nice hike after this, take our time with Wolf,” Keith murmured, “I can make lunch and we can get take out from the Japanese restaurant you like for dinner. Mom’ll have the kids back by eight-thirty, figured that would give us plenty of extra time for some cuddles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro opened his eyes and looked up at Keith, smiling, so in love with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect,” he replied, “you know me so well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith chuckled, leaning in to kiss Shiro softly, his eyes tender and soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would hope so,” he cooed, and kissed him once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed in the tub until the water started going cold. Keith took care of the bathtub and Shiro jumped into the shower, where his husband joined him shortly after. They used to shower together a lot, before kids, when they could afford to both be preoccupied with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith grabbed the soap, lathering Shiro up from top to bottom, and taking a long time to wash his hair. Shiro loved having his hair washed. It was always nice to have his scalp massaged, Keith’s strong, sure fingers digging into the base of his skull, his temples. Shiro was a gooey puddle in his hands and Keith’s smile and warm chuckle said he knew exactly what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took a little longer than planned, but it was well worth it in just indulging. They didn’t get to do this often, and Shiro was pleased that Keith relented and let him return the gesture. Shiro loved Keith’s hair. It was so long now, wavy from the braid. He’d help him brush it out and braid it, which was always enjoyable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Showers done, both of them dry, and in warm clothes, Keith’s hair rebraided, they headed downstairs to get ready for their hike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro pulled on his boots, looking up to watch Keith get Wolf into some dog booties, much to Wolf’s chagrin. He smiled to himself, chuckling, as Keith ruffled her coat tenderly, talking to her softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished lacing up his boots, zipping up his jacket, and reaching for his gloves. Keith finished dressing as well, looking handsome in his winter gear. For two desert boys, they did pretty well in the snow, though it had taken some getting used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready, love?” Shiro asked and Keith looked up. He reached up to fix Shiro’s hat, nodding in approval, and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m ready,” he said, slipping on his gloves, and Shiro opened the door. Wolf zoomed out the door and right into the snow, moving elegantly for a four-legged creature in booties. Shiro followed after her, batting playfully at her snout as she crouched in the snow and playfully went after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith came down the steps after them after locking the door, wrapping his arm around Shiro’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you two. Let’s go,” he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their house was settled on 10-acres of land, surrounded my gorgeous woods with hiking trails, and a backdrop of mountains in the distance. Shiro loved it. He loved having so much space. They would see all sorts of wildlife on their property throughout the year, and there was no light pollution so they had a beautiful view of the constellations. He had his vegetable garden and the new greenhouse Keith had built for him, with his own workshop in their shed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so idyllic and perfect, far removed enough from the hustle and bustle of the city. They were retired, though on occasion they were called in for some consulting work. It was nice that it was a rare occurrence, and they could devote time to taking care of their kids, and their own personal projects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolf went out ahead of them and Shiro reached out a gloved hand for Keith’s. Keith smiled at him, curling his gloved fingers around Shiro’s. The trails were pretty clear as they made their way along one of them. They saw footprints along the way, some deer, rabbits, a bobcat. Wolf was snuffling around, nose plastered to the ground as she went, stopping here or there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro loved the woods in the winter. Though he would certainly consider himself to be a pina colada and beach sort of guy, he rather liked having the changing of the seasons, and even a few feet of snow. It was beautiful in its own way. Shiro liked how muted everything became, sparkling white, calm and quiet. He was more comfortable with silence now, finding it much more peaceful than he had in previous years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro got a little lost in his thoughts, brought back to reality when Keith stopped walking, forcing Shiro to stop, too. His husband looked at him, holding a gloved finger up to his lips, and then pointed into the forest. Shiro followed his finger, spotting two bunnies ahead of them, both up on their hind legs. One was harder to see, since it was white, but thanks to its dark eyes, you could spot them, and the other was black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolf was at attention, having spotted the rabbits, too, but she didn’t move to chase them. They watched the two rabbits for a few minutes, the white one settling down on all fours and getting a gentle grooming from the black one until they both hopped away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith looked at Shiro, smiling, his face pink with the cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cute, huh,” he said and Shiro chuckled, nodding in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked on, for about another mile or so, before turning back when it started to snow. It wasn’t heavy, more like a gentle flurry. Shiro watched Keith as they walked, admiring the way he looked, all bundled up, snow collecting on his fringe and eyelashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro paused them at the end of the trail, right before they headed back to the house. Keith turned toward him, questioning, and Shiro pulled him into a kiss. Keith chuckled against his mouth, resting his hands on Shiro’s waist, kissing him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” he asked when they pulled apart, indigo eyes sparkling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because,” Shiro replied, looping his arm through Keith’s as they started walking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be the one who gets surprised,” Keith hummed, bumping Shiro’s hip with his own. “It’s your birthday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro just shrugged, smiling, which made Keith shake his head and undoubtedly roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, you. Let’s get back inside… it’s cold…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back inside, Keith started a fire in their wood-burning stove while Shiro made tea. Once the fire was going, Keith shooed Shiro away from the stove and started making lunch, which ended up being a rather fancy charcuterie board of expensive cheeses and meats, jam and honey, and a nice bottle of prosecco that Keith had buried under the snow on the back porch so it would stay cold and so Shiro wouldn’t find it and ruin the surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settled on the floor together, watching one of Shiro’s favorite TV shows, catching up on episodes they had missed because of long days with the kids after a few snow days. They drank most of the prosecco and ate all of the charcuterie </span>
  <span>accompaniments, snuggled up together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro went to put the board they’d been using on the counter in the kitchen and came back to find Keith making a nest in front of the stove. He’d grabbed all their spare blankets and pillows, spreading everything out into a halfmoon shape. Some pillows were piled to help create the shape, others spread around probably for leaning against or laying on. Blankets were spread on the floor for cushioning and snuggling under. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro had seen a lot of nests. Keith used to do it all the time when the kids were very little and he’d seen the kids make their own. It was instinctual, something that offered comfort and safety. They’d all snuggle in it together and as the kids got older, they would make forts instead. Occasionally Keith still nested, if the kids were sick and needed a little something extra, or if he was feeling particularly vulnerable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Shiro asked as he came back into the living room and Keith hummed, plumping up a pillow, and looked up at Shiro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he replied, “I just thought this would be more comfortable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right, of course, nests were very comfortable, especially when you shared it with another person. Shiro came around to the small opening in the nest that faced the stove, joining Keith amongst some comfortable pillows and blankets. He pulled a blanket up in offering and Keith moved closer, snuggling against Shiro’s side, as he wrapped the blanket around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith pressed his nose to Shiro’s neck, scenting him, making Shiro shiver a little with the sensation. He rested a hand on Shiro’s chest, stroking gently, and started purring. The sound was strong, reverberating against Shiro’s side. It was soothing, deep and slow, a sure sign that Keith was content and happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro squeezed him a little closer, closing his eyes, enjoying the sound and sensation of Keith purring, the soothing hand on his chest, and his soft breath against his skin. Shiro felt a little like he had been lured into a false sense of security, because Keith’s hand left his chest, sliding under his shirt to stroke his skin. Keith pressed a kiss to his neck, before biting him. Not hard, really, but hard enough that Shiro gasped softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith kept purring, murmuring an apology, and licked over the bite. He pulled back a little and they looked at each other, having a moment of recognition, before Keith cupped Shiro’s face and kissed him. He gently pressed Shiro down into the other pillows and blankets, kissing him deeper, hands running up under his sweater to push it up and off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro loved when they were on the same wavelength like this and that a sweet moment could get hot and heavy. They so rarely were able to be spontaneous when it came to sex and if Shiro was truly honest, being able to have random sex in his living room with his husband and knowing they weren’t going to be disturbed was the best birthday present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved his kids, but sex was nice, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” he sighed as Keith tugged off his own shirt, leaning back in to kiss him, leaving him breathless as he trailed kisses and small nips down his throat and against his shoulders. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh, giddy with the simple excitement of being intimate with his husband in an open area of the house. Maybe that was silly, but he liked finding the small joys in things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith seemed to understand this, looking up from kissing a line down the scar in-between Shiro’s pecs to smile knowingly at him, before turning his head to suck on a nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Keith,” he hissed, arching up against him. Keith hummed, still purring, one hand squeezing his other pec appreciatively, before using his fingers to tease his other nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro whined softly, his prosthetic fingers curling into one of the blankets, his other hand resting against the top of Keith’s hair as he took his time slowly taking Shiro apart. He continued his path down Shiro’s ribs and abs, yanking off his pants and underwear, stopping long enough to get naked, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fished around in his pockets for a moment, which had Shiro leaning up a little to watch in interest, before Keith pulled travel lube out of his pocket, and shook it at Shiro, tongue between his teeth, and a teasing little smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro wiggled eagerly, flopping back against the pillows, and laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes,” he hummed, looking back at his husband, who was opening the lube. “Are you gonna fuck me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith looked up, arching an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to fuck you, birthday boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro nodded eagerly and Keith chuckled, low and provocative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then yes, I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro bit his lip, heart rate speeding up. He loved that he got to have both flavors of Keith today. They were content to switch things up depending on their moods and Shiro adored being with Keith in whatever way he could get him.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, you’re handsome,” Keith hummed, just taking Shiro in, which made him blush and laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Keith continued, leaning down to lick and suck at the head of Shiro’s cock, making him moan, before coming off of him with a soft ‘pop.’ “Can’t wait to be inside you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith adjusted Shiro’s legs a little, leaning over him to kiss him, pressing slick fingers against his hole, stroking and gently prodding. They weren’t as young as they used to be and were certainly not having sex as much, so Shiro appreciated that Keith took his time with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this was part of the fun, too. The anticipation. The slide and stretch and gentle probing of Keith’s sure fingers. The hurried frenzy from before was tempered down into something more warm… and soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, still got it,” Keith hummed, pressing his fingers against Shiro’s prostate, making him writhe with pleasure. But he didn’t overdo it, withdrawing his fingers when Shiro hummed that he was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro relaxed as much as he was able, sliding his arms over Keith’s strong shoulders, nuzzling him softly as Keith pressed against him. He was so warm, in the way that all Galra were, and it was comforting and familiar, having him this close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro sighed out as Keith pressed him, appreciating that Keith was taking his time, waiting for Shiro to adjust, until Keith’s hips met his ass. Shiro hummed, luxuriating in the feeling of being full of the person he loved more than anything. He wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist, feet crossed at the ankles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Keith said, voice a little strained, turning his head to kiss Shiro’s jaw. Shiro hummed an affirmative, and squeezed him. Keith settled on a slow, consistent rhythm, almost sweet. It reminded Shiro a little of a first time, perhaps, with one partner trying to be gentle with the other. He didn’t mind. He enjoyed being with Keith in all ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice, going slow like this, turning his head so they could kiss, the only sound in the room was their breathing, and the soft shifting of the blankets as they moved. They so rarely had time to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>indulge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shiro ran his hands over Keith’s back, squeezing his ass, gasping softly as his husband pressed in just a little harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, don’t stop,” Shiro sighed, kissing him deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith hummed softly, smiling against Shiro’s mouth, reaching between them. He was very much taking his time, easing his grip on Shiro’s cock to just teasing touches when he got close. Teasing but tender. Eventually it just became too much, and a long, drawn out orgasm pulled from him that had him shaking. Keith continued that slow, maddening rhythm until he came as well. He sighed, chuckling as Keith collapsed on top of him, tucking his face against his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was good,” he said, stroking his fingers along Keith’s spine, kissing his shoulder, feeling satisfied and soft. Keith was still purring, which was both impressive and soothing to Shiro. He took a deep breath, chuckling as Keith rose and fell with it, which made him chuckle, too, and press a soft kiss to Shiro’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he hummed, turning and lifting his head to kiss Shiro’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head so they could kiss properly and Keith settled down to rest his head back against Shiro’s neck, stroking idle fingers against his shoulder. They both dozed off like this and woke up more fully about a half hour later, laughing at each other at the sound of creaking and cracking joints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went upstairs for another quick rinse off, before coming back downstairs in pajamas to curl back up in their nest and order take out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith ordered take out while Shiro finished dressing, readjusting the blankets and pillows in the nest, and bringing out their bed tray that they could use as a little table while they ate. They put a movie on in the background, but they were paying more attention to each other than what was on the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith had ordered one of the “Love Boats for Two” and it was a massive amount of sushi. Shiro wasn’t sure how he was going to also eat cake, but he figured he would find some room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids came home at eight-thirty and Krolia joined them to sing happy birthday and have a slice of cake, too. They let the kids run around to burn off the sugar, to great effect--all three of them waddled into the kitchen forty minutes later, rubbing their eyes sleepily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krolia left with a parting kiss to everyone and Shiro and Keith gathered the kids for a cozy, purring cuddle puddle, before they tucked each child back into their own bed. All the kids were safe and sound, and Shiro felt content and tired. He flopped face first onto their neatly made bed and chuckled as Keith flopped on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed kisses against Shiro’s undercut, smoothing his hands over the back of Shiro’s arms to his hands, curling his fingers between his husband’s, and squeezed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your birthday?” Keith asked softly, and Shiro turned his head to look at him out of the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was wonderful,” he replied, laughing as Keith kissed the apple of his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just as you deserve, my angel,” Keith hummed. Shiro rolled over, both of them cracking up as Keith settled on his chest, nuzzling their noses together. He gently ran his hand over his husband’s soft braid, smiling, his heart fit to burst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so lucky… being with you and the kids… it feels like I get gifts every day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith snorted, shaking his head, but his smile and eyes were fond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith laughed, leaning up to kiss Shiro tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, starlight. I love you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>